


Insomnia

by Sakata Makoto (MoiMoi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forced blowjobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Rape/Non-con Elements, abusive kuroo, blackmailing, kurosuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Sakata%20Makoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Suga wakes up early in the morning and can't sleep, he decides to go for a relaxing soak in the inn's bath. However, Kuroo joins him and apparently he has something else in mind for the setter.</p><p>[many thanks two my two proofreaders ilu both <3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

  
  
It was only 5.30 in the morning, but Suga was awake; wide awake. And although the sounds of the others sleeping around him were quite soothing especially now that Tanaka had stopped snoring - and Nishinoya was lying still on his own futon. Suga saw Daichi right next to him; his head peeking out from under the duvet. _He looks so peaceful when he slept,_ the setter thought with a sigh.  
  
Suga desperately wanted to sleep; he'd tried counting sheep, he'd tried thinking up game strategies - he'd _even_ tried just lying still with his eyes closed. Nothing worked; in the end he gave up. He quietly removed his blankets and got up from the futon. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts; but figured no one would be around in the inn at this hour – what he wore didn’t really matter. Besides, only Karasuno and Nekoma were guests at the inn.  
  
Sugawara grabbed his shampoo and two towels and headed out for an early soak in the inn's hot baths. _Bless 24h open baths_ , Suga thought as he made way for the bath. He felt refreshed and fine, despite it being so early. As expected, there was not a soul to be seen. The setter opened the doors to the bath area, the smell of wood and water wafted into his nose. It was a relaxing sort of scent.  
  
Inside, he quickly undressed. As per custom, he washed himself before dipping into the bath. He started with his hair, he humming softly while massaging his scalp. It created a fluffy cloud of foam on his head. Perhaps he’d used a bit too much shampoo... never mind - didn't matter.  
  
Absorbed in his own thoughts and actions; he wasn't aware of the person beside him until something caught his peripheral vision. Surprised, Sugawara nearly fell off the little plastic stool. 

Kuroo smirked in response and offered a casual wave.  
  
"K-kuroo-san?!" Suga gasped and regained composure. "What are you doing here?"

The black-haired man chuckled and sat down.  
"Same as you, Sugawara-kun. Taking a bath."  
  
Suga didn't have any reply for that; instead he nodded - then proceeded to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Kuroo had really caught him off guard; he didn't exactly mind being all alone. However, now he had to put up with that grinning cat captain.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't like Kuroo; but rather he didn't _get_ Kuroo. It was impossible to know what Kuroo was thinking; he constantly looked as if he were hiding something up his sleeve. Somehow, Kuroo gave off the same impression while being naked.  
  
"Mighty early though." Kuroo's voice resonated in the empty room; together with the sound of water clashing onto the floor, the gentle gurgling of the tap feeding the hot bath.

"Couldn't sleep," Suga answered; he combed his dripping wet hair back with his hands. He didn't actually feel like talking. Why did Kuroo have to come in at this time?  
  
"Same here then." Kuroo's smirking face went unnoticed by the other.

Suga also didn't notice how the black-haired teen looked at him; Kuroo’s eyes following Suga’s every move as he washed his body carefully, not skipping a spot. After rinsing, Suga went to the bath and slowly let himself soak in the hot water. Kuroo's eyes were still on him, but Suga was oblivious to it. He'd nearly forgotten the other man was there. The setter let out a long sigh when he leaned back, enjoying the heat.  
  
Not long after, Kuroo joined him in the bath. It wasn't a very big one, nor very deep. It was just a regular bath that had space for 8 to 10 people; that was if you squeezed a little and weren’t all too uncomfortable with some leg-bumping.  
  
Either way, Suga glanced up at the other guy at some point, but instantly regretted it. That stupid cat had gotten himself a boner. Suga made a disapproving sound and looked away again. If he didn't already have red cheeks from the hot bath, he might have blushed involuntarily.  
  
"It's your fault though, Sugawara-kun," purred the cat, while he sat down in the water, groaning a little.

 Suga looked up at him, frowning.

"Oh please..."

"It's true." Kuroo snickered a little, clearly enjoying himself.  
  
Suga was starting to get worried; the water was too clear when it was still! He could see _everything!_ Maybe he should leave... But he’d only just got in; if he left... he'd be weak. So he sat there and closed his eyes. 

But then a repetitive splashing sound entered his ears; _that shitty cat couldn't possibly be..._ Suga opened one eye, and saw that the other guy was - as he expected and feared - jerking himself off. In the bath!  
  
"Gross," Suga murmured, loud enough for Kuroo to hear. He hoped he'd stop.

"You're right," Kuroo answered, more splashing sounded.

  _Was he getting up and leaving? Good._

No such thing though. When Kuroo spoke next, he sounded close - very close.  
"This is a public bath after all."  
  
Suga opened his eyes, only to see Kuroo's crotch and his ridiculous hard-on an inch away from his face. He let out some sort of inhuman yelp, but he couldn't back away.  
  
"So how about you help me out, Sugawara-kun?" The Nekoma captain grabbed Suga's hair and forcefully pushed his dick against Suga's lips.

 The silver-haired boy turned his head, struggling against the other man.

"What the hell," he hissed at Kuroo, trying not to open his mouth while talking. 

 "Stop that, you-" Kuroo yanked on his hair, causing Suga to cry out.  
  
"Oh come on," Kuroo groaned at him, a smirk on his face. "I bet you suck your captain's dick with pleasure."

 

 _What?_ Suga grabbed the arm Kuroo was using to yank his hair. "You're not Daichi. Let go!" Suga tugged on the other's arm, digging his nails into the skin. Still, Kuroo was a lot stronger than Suga and Kuro’s position allowed him to use all of his strength. The boy's efforts were fruitless.  
  
The captain smirked. The fact that he was enjoying himself pissed Suga off, but it also made him give up on fighting. It would only make things more fun for Kuroo. Next thing he knew, he found himself pressing his lips tightly on each other as Kuroo pushed his cock against his face again.

"Open up, beautiful," the cat murmured, before he used both of his hands to keep Suga steady. 

The boy gasped for air and bit at Kuroo's swollen organ, missing it by a hair's breadth.  
  
The slap resounded loudly within the bathroom when Kuroo's hand struck the setter's cheek. Suga winced, touching his own face. He came close to tears, but kept them at bay. He was angry and afraid and if he'd dared... he'd have run away.  He trembled as he sat back up. 

Kuroo leaned in close, licking his ear. "Listen up Sugawara-kun," he threatened, "No biting. Just be a good boy and no one needs to find out you were riding your captain in the dressing room two days ago." 

 Suga's eyes grew wide as he looked up in shock. _How_ _the hell did that guy know?_ He was sure he'd locked the door... He inwardly cursed himself and bit the inside of his cheeks.  
  
"You don't want to ruin the good reputation of your beloved captain, right?"  
  
"Fuck you!" Suga spat; his expression of shock and surprise faded quickly to be replaced by a glare. Blackmailing him was low, even more so because it worked and Kuroo was aware of it - counting on it even. Suga's desire to protect Daichi was strong, so he gathered all his courage and determination to face the messy-haired guy in front of him.  
  
"Well, gladly," Kuroo answered with a grin. "I'll once again make you the offer, Sugawara-kun." Licking his lips, the taller teen rubbed his fingers over Suga's lips first, making a short comment on how soft they were, before Kuroo pried open Sugawara’s mouth. 

Suga tasted nothing but cleanliness, and much to his own disgust he stopped struggling. It was better to get this over with quickly and get away from this asshole.  
  
"Show me how good you are, pretty boy," Kuroo growled as he held out his dick in front of Suga's face. 

The silver-haired setter shot a last angry look at Kuroo and whispered "Not with pleasure," Suga took the Nekoma captain into his mouth. No nice things, no licking and all that. The bastard didn't deserve such goodness.  
  
Suga closed his eyes. It was bad enough being forced to do this; so he thought it might be better and easier if he didn't look. Kuroo's cock was almost as tasteless as his fingers were, too clean to actually have a flavour. The one big difference was the sensation of having a hot, throbbing organ in your mouth. He was pretty big too, so even just sucking him took considerable effort.  
  
Still angry and sort of frustrated at himself, Suga sucked a little harder than he usually would. His right hand held the base and squeezed his balls a bit, but he noticed he used a bit more force than when he'd do this for Daichi.  
  
It must have been good enough for the rival captain, his moans growing louder and becoming hard to ignore. Gradually, the boy became a little less disgusted with what he was doing. He focused on sucking Kuroo, pressuring him with his lips and tongue. It wasn't any special treatment, just simple motions of him going down on the other.  
  
Suga wanted this to be over as soon as possible. It was bad enough Kuroo had succeeded in forcing him, so the last thing he wanted was not doing it good enough - who knows what Kuroo might do next. But the captain seemed to enjoy it, giving Suga mixed feelings of pride and disgust.  
  
It wasn't exactly like him to be proud of his sexual skills, since he was happy as long as he could make Daichi beg for more, but the resonating moans of the other team's captain sounded sort of nice. Still, Suga tried to ignore them. If he got too much into it, the other would notice. He didn't want to give Kuroo that kind of satisfaction.  
  
It might have been too forbearing of him to expect Kuroo to simply let him do as he pleased. At some point, his hands tangled deeper into Suga's hair, grabbing it tightly to hold him in place. Suga muffled a gasp at the pain he felt on his scalp.  
  
Next, Kuroo bucked his hips forward; forcing himself deeper into Suga's throat. The setter almost gagged, however managed to keep the reflex down. All he could do was object by making an incomprehensible sound and dig his nails into Kuroo's leg, where he held on with his left hand.  
  
That didn't make the black-haired cat stop fucking Suga's face, but at least he found a steady rhythm that the setter could match. Suga was getting out of breath, and the heat didn't help. Feeling a little dizzy, he had to hang on to Kuroo, and hope he wouldn't faint right then and there. Loud moans echoed against the walls of the bathroom. _If anyone were to enter the room now..._ No, better not think about that.  
  
Suga's head bobbed back and forth, a bit of spit dripping from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. He didn't even need to suck anymore; he just kept his mouth open, pressuring Kuroo's cock with his lips and teeth while the other guy did most of the work. Either way, it seemed to please him.  
  
Kuroo's grip on Suga's hair became stronger with his last few thrusts, causing the boy to tear up, and then Kuroo's dick twitched quite violently as he came inside Suga's mouth. The boy couldn't help but swallow down the first gulp. He didn't taste his cum, but it felt as if his throat was on fire.  
  
Once Kuroo pulled out, the silver-haired setter gasped for air; turned his head and spat out what remained in his mouth. He wiped his chin and mouth with the back of his hand and spat again. 

Above him, Kuroo was panting softly, his face flushed, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Aw, you don't like it?" 

Kuroo's lazy drawl made Suga look up, glaring fiercely. He hated Kuroo, yet Suga hated himself more.  
  
"You're trash!" Suga growled; he stood up, making the water splash about and cause small waves to crash against the sides of the bath. Over the borders and onto the floors the water collected, washing away the cum and spit.  
  
This happened once but he wasn't gonna let Kuroo have things go his way a second time. Blackmailing wouldn't work again, Suga decided. Kuroo could go and tell the rest whatever he wanted. It's not like anyone needed to believe the cunning cat anyway, and it was up to them if they did.  
  
Pushing Kuroo aside, he headed straight to the showers, rinsed his mouth and body, even though a bit of the taste remained. He could hear Kuroo humming, which sort of pissed him off and made him want to throw one of the buckets on the floor right at him. On the other hand, he wanted to get as far away from that bastard as he could.  
  
He hurried while drying himself and put his shirt and shorts back on. He'd hoped to relax a little... By now it was also nearly time for the others to wake up, so he just went back to his team's dorm room, where he slipped quietly back in bed.  
  
Once he was lying down, Suga began crying. Tears ran down his face; he rolled himself up into a ball and sobbed in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The idea of Kuroo being an actual jerk just popped into my head... In fact I ship KuroSuga really bad so I'd like to write a longer, more romantic fic for that pairing as well... It's such a rare ship though... *cries*
> 
> Please leave a comment~ they really inspire me and motivate me to write more.


End file.
